conmythfandomcom-20200213-history
Aeaeae
Aeaeae is the ancient realm of Moon dwellers, before people lived upon the Earth, the moon was populated by several races. There were many confrontations by both sides of the moon, and a lot of the craters were created by wars between the Allai and the Sar, some of the smaller craters were homes of the Salach. =Origin= Much like earth, the beings originated for bacterium and other stuff in evolution. =Au= There was only one god in this realm, and his name was Au, which in Aeaeaen mean 'Power' the races believed he had the power to crack the world in two if the 'Infidels' were not silenced. The wars were mostly about the Allai beliving in Au as a Male, and the Sar beiling in Au as a female, and the two sides belived those who were wrong offended the god. Despite the scriptures saying the first Kaifa (high Priest) Kf. Lamaa, saying he 'shau kafeit saulaach de Au mallachim' or 'Born forth from the womb of Au' =Races= Aeaetes - The race of 'people' Very similar to humans, only much paler and all bald, with dark green eyes and nostrils instead of noses. The Allai dressed in long white capes, where as the Sar dressed in kung fu like gear which was black with red trimmings. Salach - Very large worm like creatures, harmless, that tunneled underground, they shed their skin every 25 years and their skin was a prized fabric among the Aeaetes, used for tough boots and digging gloves. Faiaa - a vary rare winged creature, a little like a bat, Nocturnal and highly venomous. Dilia - A furry animal that was farmed for meat and skin, usually about three metres long, with a four foot horn on the forehead of the males. =Relevant Places= The Temple of Au Au'def Allaugh was built at the north pole of the moon. a thousand metres high. but due to the moon surface being unstable, it crumbeled after 350 years, it was unstable for 150 of those years, =History= - War of The Plains 'Pove du sgaug' was the largest war beteen the Sar and the Allai, 69,000 allai died and 58,000 sar died, was thought to have wiped out the Faiaa also. Dilia came close to extinction, numbers went down from 2,000,000 to just 100. - Save Palach III (save is equal to saint) was the first true saint, after he restored sight to fifty soldiers from the first war, The War of Redemption, who lost thier sight in a Iodem Attack, Iodem is a now extinct nerve-gas. - The Ki were a race of people said to have lived before, they were said to have had wings and were able to fly out of orbit and atmosphere. - The Storm wiped out all living things 1.6 million years after civilisation was established. It started with thunder, and wind, and it grew so strong that most air escaped the atmosphere and many things crumbled to dust as moon rock was highly unstable, Bones of the Aeaetes and other animals are said to be buried under 6 miles of Moon dust. Most from ruined houses and temples. Category:Realms